<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Girls (fan art) by Concernedscientist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432145">Sleepy Girls (fan art)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concernedscientist/pseuds/Concernedscientist'>Concernedscientist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Fuck JK Rowling, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, short haired Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concernedscientist/pseuds/Concernedscientist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Linny for ya. <br/>Characters aren’t mine but also JK Rowling? I don’t know her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Girls (fan art)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Image description: digital art of a long haired Luna Lovegood looks towards the viewer with a short haired Ginny Weasley leaning on her chest. The picture is zoomed in to just their faces and torsos. Ginny looks sleepy. Luna is wearing a lilac dress and Ginny a blue tshirt. The background is orange with large pansies. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>